


The Good Kind of Trouble

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy keeps running into Clint and Bucky together in secluded spots around the tower. Maybe there's a reason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Kind of Trouble

Darcy wasn't entirely sure at first. They were both pretty subtle about it. But there were little things- the lingering of a hand on a shoulder, fingers brushing unnecessarily when they passed the popcorn bowl at movie night. She wasn't sure _why_ they were hiding it, only that they were.

And, to be perfectly honest, not really her business. Darcy operated under a strong policy of leaving well enough alone. She didn't want anyone spilling  _her_ business all over the place, and it was only right that she give others the same respect.

Of course...

It was kinda hot.

Okay, it was  _really_ fucking hot. It was the sort of thing she started thinking about when she was alone for some  _personal_ time.

They were both ridiculously sexy. Clint was all muscly arms and tight ass, and Bucky was all fucking six-pack and intensity. She was actually surprised that the tower hadn't spontaneously combusted one night from their combined hotness.

Especially  _together_ .

The first time she walked in on them, Clint was giving Bucky a quick kiss. And they were sort of tucked away, out of the way, it was just random chance. They both offered her a smile and she sort of smiled back and went on her merry way.

The second time she walked in on them, they were full-on making out on the couch. Like, Clint was on his back, Bucky was on top of him, and they were joined at the lips with probably more dry-humping than was really proper in public. And again, out of the way. Darcy spent a lot of time in the less-frequented parts of the tower because everyone had a habit of dragging her into whatever they were currently working on, and she had a hard time saying no to her friends. She just ducked out before anyone noticed her, no harm, no foul.

The third time she walked in on them, they were naked. Both of them. Completely naked. Clint was braced with one hand against the wall, Bucky was behind him, the flesh-and-blood hand pumping up and down on Clint's impressively erect cock. Clint's hand was back behind him, buried in Bucky's dark hair, their eyes were closed. They were rocking against each other- really, there was only one thing they could have been doing.

Darcy couldn't help but stare. This was happening right in front of her, and it was way,  _way_ hotter than whatever her brain had come up with. Her brain that was threatening to never, ever work again. Ever.

She wasn't sure exactly how long she'd been staring for, but she realized that Clint was watching her watch them. So that was a thing. And Darcy just fucking turned and booked it all the way back to her apartment. Door locked, she went through to her bedroom and took off her pants. She lay back on her bed, hand immediately dropping between her legs. Her finger rolled quickly over her clit; behind her closed eyelids, all she could see was naked, well-muscled bodies moving against each other, and the intensity in Clint's blue eyes as he looked at her. She was already so fucking  _hot_ from what she'd seen that it took practically no time until she was coming.

The rest of the day was... a challenge, to say the least. Random chance didn't have her encountering either man again- then again, she stayed away from the places they usually frequented, which meant holing up in her room and getting take-out for dinner after work- but several times she got lost in the memory and found herself distracted and 'uncomfortable.'

She renewed intimate acquaintance with her vibrator that night.

The next day wasn't any better. She knew both men got up early out of habit, so she was purposely a little late going into the common kitchen for some food and some coffee. She was alone for her late meal, which was a little bit of a relief. Darcy wasn't sure she was going to be able to meet anyone's eyes. Work that day was going to be... interesting. She did PR for the Avengers, which landed her an office of her own and a pretty open-ended schedule. Maybe it was a good day to work from home. She tried not to do it too often because it would be an easy, lazy habit to get into, but...

No. Definitely the best choice.

After breakfast, she headed straight back to her apartment. Her business-y clothes were quickly shed in favor of sweats and a t-shirt, and she took her laptop and sat down on the couch.

Her plan worked out pretty well, except she actually had to go and talk to Thor about something. He tended not to keep a phone on him, so Darcy asked JARVIS where he was and headed out.

It only took a few minutes, and then she was on her way back to her apartment.

Except her apartment wasn't empty when she got there.

Bucky was leaning against the wall, arms folded, and Clint was sitting on her couch, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Both were looking at her.

“Uh... Hi.” Darcy briefly debated the merits of just turning around and leaving again, and instead, for some silly reason, closed the door and leaned back against it. Her pulse was already racing. “Look, I'm sorry I... You know, stared at you a little?” Possibly more than a little.

“We wanted you to, doll,” Bucky said with a smirk.

“I'm... sorry?” Her eyes flicked between the two men.

“We're highly-trained assassins, do you think you'd have been able to find us if we didn't want you to?” There was a thread of amusement to Clint's question.

“Uh...”  _Oh_ . Well, that made a lot of sense. “Why?”

“Bucky wants you. And he's shy.” Well, that was a load of bullshit, especially considering the look on the dark-haired man's face. Wanted her- yes. Shy- not with  _that_ look.

Darcy licked her lips, focusing her attention again on the man on the couch. “What if I say no?”

Bucky answered. “We go back to my apartment, fuck each other, and you spend some more time with that toy in the next room.”

She licked her lips again- her mouth was just suddenly dry. “What if... I say yes?”

Clint's mouth moved into a wide smile. “Are you?”

Her eyes moved between them again. Neither of them had really moved, but they were both staring at her so intensely it was almost as though they were right in front of her. “Yes?” It practically came out a whisper.

Clint was immediately on his feet, pulling his shirt over his head. Darcy couldn't help but stare a little at  _all_ of that. Archery was... awesome. His shoulders, his biceps, his entire upper body, basically, she wanted to lick it. Bless whoever first came up with archery.

She hadn't really noticed Bucky was moving until he was almost on her, and she started a little to see him out of the corner of her eye.

He gave her an easy grin, the one that had no doubt dropped the panties off of countless women and were well on their way to working on Darcy's. “Relax, doll. We ain't gonna bite.”

“I might,” Clint added, and she could hear his amusement again, but she couldn't look away from Bucky's piercing blue eyes.

Bucky took Darcy gently by her upper arms and pulled her against him, lowering his head slowly until his lips were on hers. And damn, he knew how to kiss. Quick flicks of his tongue, a gentle nibble at her bottom lip.

When she pulled back, Clint had joined them by the door, and he leaned forward to kiss Bucky. It was...  _Fuck_ . Even better up close. Darcy didn't even want to blink for fear of missing anything.

They parted, two sets of blue eyes focusing again on her. And then Clint was kissing her. It was like he was focusing on her the same way he focused on his targets, as though exploring her mouth with his tongue was the only thing on his mind.

She was smiling a little when he pulled back, she couldn't help it. “I am basically the luckiest woman on the planet right now.”

“You will be,” Bucky said with a wink, and Darcy pretty much just wanted to take her panties off and throw them at him.

Instead though, she said, “Can we move this maybe somewhere not standing right in front of my door?”

“I noticed that there's actually a bed in your bedroom.” Clint's eyes moved over her face. “Or, if that's too much right now, your couch is fairly comfortable.”

“Bed's, uh...” Darcy nodded. She wasn't sure exactly the specific logistics of what was going to happen, but chances were that the three of them weren't going to fit comfortably on the couch. Which mean rug-burn and awkwardness, or stopping to move. “Good. Bed's good.” She toed off her shoes.

They each took one of her hands and drew her through her apartment and into her bedroom. “Why don't you sit down?” Bucky suggested. “Just take it easy for a bit.”

“Okay.” That sounded pretty decent, as plans went. Darcy sat down on the edge of the bed, watching them.

Clint pulled Bucky's shirt off, and then they were kissing again, arms locked around each other. They were about the same height, Bucky maybe just a little taller, and by the way they moved together this was something they'd had a lot of practice with.

Clint slipped his mouth away, working his way down over the other man's neck. Darcy could hear Bucky's low moans when Clint reached his earlobe. They were angled so that she could see Clint bite down on Bucky's earlobe and tug, just a little. And Bucky sure sounded like he was having a good time with it.

The archer moved his way down, trailing his lips over where metal joined flesh. When his hand came out to palm the visible outline of the other man's dick through his jeans, Darcy must have made a noise or something, because suddenly both pairs of eyes were trained on her again.

“You want in on this, doll?” Bucky asked, eyebrow raised, almost a challenge.

“Yes please.” Her eyes moved between them. “I think I should warn you, I've never been with two guys at the same time before.”

Clint looked slightly disbelieving. “This is your first threesome?”

“Fuck, no. Just, you know, not two guys.” She looked between them again. “I do feel like I need to catch up, though.” She whipped her shirt off, then reached up behind herself to unhook her bra and drop it on the floor after her shirt. “There. That's...” The last word died in her throat at the heat in both men's eyes. She watched the lighter-haired man walk over to her, and scooted back a bit on the bed. 

He followed, moving into her until she was fully lying on her back, him on his hands and knees over her. “You've thought about it, though.”

She nodded. She had  _definitely_ thought about it, especially after she'd started seeing them together around the tower. She saw a look of smug satisfaction on his face before he leaned down to kiss her again. His tongue thoroughly explored her mouth, and then he was slipping away, moving down her neck the same way he had with Bucky. His teeth closed on her earlobe and pulled a little, and Darcy found herself making the same noise Bucky had.

She felt the bed dip and looked up to see the dark-haired man was on the bed beside her, leaning over her. When Clint's mouth traveled down along her neck and over her clavicle, Bucky leaned down to kiss her, and Darcy's eyes fluttered closed.

Someone's finger was tracing maddeningly light spirals over one of her breasts, slightly tighter each time until she arching her back to get some contact over the stiffened peak. Clint was taking his time on the other side, making a trail of open-mouthed kisses down over the outside curve of her breast and then around along the bottom.

His lip brushed over her nipple at the same time as a wide palm moved lightly over the other one, and Darcy was straining up towards them to get more pressure against her sensitive buds.

Clint's mouth closed over her delicate flesh, drawing it into his mouth, each slow suck sending a shot of desire straight to her clit. Nimble fingers were rolling her other nipple between them, and when a pair of hands closed over the elastic waist of her pants, Darcy moaned into Bucky's mouth. She tilted her hips up, letting them pull off her remaining clothes, and then suddenly she wasn't being kissed anymore, the hand on her breast had gone as well.

She looked up to protest, but anything she might have said was stopped when she caught sight of the dark-haired man settling himself between her legs. He smirked at her, his hands on her thighs pulling them apart before very slowly and very deliberately leaning forward. When his tongue flicked against her clit, her eyes practically rolled back in her head.

With her nipple lost in the wet heat of Clint's mouth and Bucky's tongue darting against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs the same way he licked into her mouth, it wasn't long before Darcy was writhing under them on the bed. The hands on her thighs, one slightly more rigid than the other, kept her relatively still, though her head thrashed back and forth against the blanket.

They drove her higher and higher until she was making continuous mewling noises. And when one hand left her thigh to slide a finger slowly into her slick pussy, her pleasure broke and she came with a gasp, her velvet walls clenching down around Bucky's finger.

They withdrew slowly, giving her time to come back to herself, and she opened her eyes to see they were kissing again. They broke apart, and Clint looked over to meet her eye. “You taste good,” came out husky and low, and Darcy couldn't help but moan again, her hand sliding down her body and between her legs. She watched them undress each other, both pausing to kiss at sensitive spots on the other's body. She swirled one finger slowly around her clit, the heat already rising again just from watching them together.

Bucky stooped and grabbed a condom from the floor, opening it and unrolling it quickly down over Clint's hard length. “Okay?” Clint asked, kneeling on the bed between her legs. When she nodded, he leaned forward, guiding his cock deep inside. She didn't take her finger away from her clit as she rocked up to meet each slow thrust.

She couldn't take her eyes off of them. Bucky was right there behind Clint, seeming to take his time getting the other man ready for him. His arm moved forward every time Clint rolled his hips. At last Bucky moved up behind him and Clint groaned. She felt them shift, felt Clint take more of his weight on his hands on the bed on either side of her. Bucky was suddenly  _there_ , his fingers entwining with the other man's, his blue eyes burning intensely into Darcy's from over Clint's shoulder.

There was an added weight pushing Clint deeper, and the idea that Bucky was fucking him, fucking them both, had Darcy rubbing her finger frantically over her clit until she was coming again. She gripped  _someone's_ arm tightly, her head falling back, her eyes squeezed shut as the warmth flooded her limbs.

“Fuck!” Clint swore- she thought it was Clint. “You're both- I can't-” She felt him pulse inside her, still being driven against her by Bucky's relentless strokes into his ass.

Bucky moved back, though, and Clint slipped out from between them. There was a pause, and Darcy opened her eyes again to see the dark-haired man taking Clint's place between her legs. He quirked an eyebrow in question, and when she nodded, he leaned forward to slide his own cock in where his lover had just been.

He hooked her knees up over his arms, opening her up even more until he was bottoming out with every surge forward. Darcy was rolling her finger over her clit again, but this time it took longer for the hot coil of pleasure at the base of her spine to draw in tighter and tighter until it burst. He fucked her through it, though, blue eyes burning as he watched her, his pelvis meeting hers with an audible  _smack_ every time.

On and on it went, until at last Clint was behind him, doing... something. Then he came suddenly, almost violently, with what was almost a yelp of surprise. Breathing ragged, he turned to look over his shoulder at the grinning archer.

“You were wearing Darcy out,” Clint said with a shrug. “I had to take pity on her.”

“I'm...” Darcy needed to clear her throat. “I'm good. Just, uh... Good.” Which was pretty much all of the coherent speech she was capable of.

Bucky leaned forward and kissed her before backing off the bed, his softening cock slipping out of her. Clint helped him stand, his arms around the dark-haired man pulling him back against his body. It was a tender gesture, one that made Darcy smile.

“So... What now?” she asked, pushing herself into a sitting position.

“That all depends on you, doll. Because we...” He exchanged a glance with Clint as if to verify the 'we' part of that statement. “We would love to do this again.”

She nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds... Yeah. Totally in.”

“Then we should probably leave you to it. Since you're still on the clock and all.” Clint gave her a big grin, and then they both stooped to kiss her before gathering their clothes and leaving.

Darcy fell back on the bed as her front door closed. “I'm in so much trouble,” she said to herself.

 


End file.
